


Cotton candy

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Happy moments - Freeform, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: «What?» Dean rolled his eyes. «If you wanted cotton candy too, you should have taken it instead of getting popcorn» he bursted out, savoring that pink cloud again.And yeah, maybe it was a little rough, but hey, that was his.4 of 31 days of Destiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Cotton candy

Dean didn't really like carnivals.

When he was a child he had never had the chance to enjoy them and now that he was getting older, he found increasingly annoying to be among so many people, between those blinding lights and that deafening noises.

Only _one thing_ was able to drag him into that madhouse: _one thing_ that was now staring at him, tilted head and frowning forehead, causing him to have a long shiver along his back.

Since he became human, Castiel had sworn to himself to try all human experiences. And Dean didn't really cared that much at first, but Castiel really wanted to try _everything_ and after a few kitchen fires, several burnt pancakes and a some stolen kisses away from Sam's eyes, he really felt _compelled_ to help him.

So when Castiel saw the fairground from the Impala window and begged him to bring in, with those blue eyes, Dean had no choice but to agree; but now that he was staring at him while he was bringing food to his mouth, he was really regretting it.

«What?» Dean rolled his eyes. «If you wanted cotton candy too, you should have taken it instead of getting popcorn» he bursted out, savoring that pink cloud again.

And yeah, maybe it was a little rough, but hey, that was _his_.

Castiel looked down, swallowing some popcorn, secretly spying on that cotton candy cane disapperaring into those perfect lips.

«Want some Cas?» finally gave up, watching Castiel's eyes light up.

He imitated his gestures, grabbing some between his fingers, playing with them distractedly.

When the heat of his skin began to melt the sugar, Castiel hurried to bring it to his mouth, sucking the all phalanx.

The sound that escaped was simply _obscene_ and Dean found himself staring at those sugar-stained lips, slightly chapped but full and inviting.

Dean trapped his tongue between his teeth, turning just a little: the angel's eyes were half closed with pleasure and when Castiel reached out to take another bite, Dean couldn't stop him.

_He didn't even think about it, actually._


End file.
